A lighting device is disclosed, for example, in WO 2013/079302 A1. Said document describes a lighting device for a motor vehicle headlamp which has a semiconductor light source arrangement, a housing, a heat sink for cooling the semiconductor light source arrangement, and an electrical connection element for supplying power to the semiconductor light source arrangement.